Pray
by kurooha
Summary: Rezas esperando a que algún día se cumpla tu deseo, pero a veces, por mucho que reces, no puedes cumplirlos.


**Pray**

Un día más, rodeada, cerrada, atrapada en cuatro paredes, siendo vista por uno de los tabiques que estaba lleno de barrotes.

Era como un animal, enjaulado, sin libertad, sin que tengan en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Como un animal salvaje siendo utilizado en espectáculos, recibiendo latigazos cada vez que el animal no cumplía con lo que debía de hacer o tardaba más de la cuenta.

Gente con aires de superioridad, pegando, golpeando, matando a animales para conseguir dinero, al igual que con ella.

La única diferencia era eso. La única diferencia era que ella era humana y no un animal.

Pero tampoco era lo mismo. A ella no le golpeaban con un látigo, a ella no le daban patadas, o por lo menos aún no.

Hay gente que golpea a los animales, en los espectáculos, para que el publico pague a verlos y así ganar dinero. Y eso también era algo diferente.

El hombre que la había 'capturado' le hacía daño, no físicamente, no. A ella no le pegaban, tan solo le hacían daño emocionalmente, matando a los únicos seres que estaban con ella cada día, dándole un poco de alegría al mundo encerrado en el que vivía.

Los pájaros.

Mataban a los seres voladores que se acercaban a ella, delante de sus ojos.

Con una mano había suficiente para pillar a un pájaro de los que siempre estaban con ella.

Cerrando el puño dejando al pájaro envuelto a la oscuridad era lo suficiente para asustar a la chica que ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

Haciendo un poco de fuerza con el puño que tenía atrapado al pájaro era suficiente para matar al animal y hacerla llorar.

Dejando el día con el objetivo cumplido.

Tan solo querían que la chica derramara lágrimas, haciendo lo que sea falta para conseguirlo, aunque sea matar a seres que no tienen nada que ver con el asunto.

Querían esas joyas que caían de sus húmedos ojos cada vez que ella estaba triste, esas joyas que se iban convirtiendo en unas auténticas joyas valiosas, para venderlas, para conseguir más dinero.

Sin importarles nada más.

Sin importarles lo que pueda pensar o sentir el ser que este enjaulado.

Como los animales salvajes en los espectáculos.

Como los presos en las cárceles.

Como una planta en una pequeña maceta que le prohíbe el crecimiento de sus raíces.

Como ella atrapada en algún lugar desconocido.

Todos encarcelados en diferentes lugares.

Todos prohibidos de libertad.

Todos con la esperanza de ser libres.

Y ella rezaba, suplicaba cada día, cada noche, de que alguien viniera a ayudarla.

Pedía ayuda.

Ayuda que nunca llegaba pero que sabía que más pronto o más tarde llegaría.

Fuera quien fuera, estaba pidiendo a gritos que alguien la sacara de allí, gritos que eran lágrimas y tristeza, gritos que nunca eran escuchados por nadie.

Y así era la cruda realidad que cada día quería golpearla, ya que quién sería capaz de ayudar a alguien si no sabían que necesitaba ayuda y mucho más, si nadie conocía de su existencia.

Vivir en el reino de hielo durante toda su vida hasta cuando se fue a buscar a su hermano, que fue justo cuando la capturaron, lo único que hizo fue que solo fuera conocida por las mujeres que vivían con ella y los propios hombres que la capturaron.

Días pasaban, lentamente, cada uno torturando cada vez más. Días que parecían eternos, días que se convertían en una pesadilla de la que se tenía que vivir.

El tiempo parecía pararse por todo lo que le rodeaba, pasaban semanas y aún parecía ser el primer día que llegó.

Todo era igual.

Las paredes. Esas paredes que parecían querer enloquecerla. Grises, muertas, duras y frías. Sucias, llena de arañas, llena de rayazos por todas las bandas, señalando que había venido otras personas allí, demostrándole que no era la única que había sufrido y sufriría esto si nadie paraba estos sucesos.

Un asiento de madera, casi rota después de años que llevaba allí y unas sabanas grises, de las cuales ya no quedaba señal de que realmente eran blancas. Sabanas sencillas, finas.

Sabanas para taparse cuando hiciera frío, aunque parecían que te hacían pasar más frío que calor.

Todo gris, todo muerto.

Sus manos eran las únicas que podían hacer que se marchara de aquel lugar cada vez que se tapaba con ella la cara para no ver las paredes, dejando flotar su imaginación en algún lugar maravilloso.

Aunque aún así, no se sentía salvada. Aún así, en ese mundo imaginario sentía la cruda realidad que estaba viviendo, en el que por mucho que esperara y suplicara nadie venía a salvarla.

Su historia no tenía nada que ver con los cuentos de hadas. Allí no había la princesa, ni el atractivo príncipe que la salvaba con un dulce beso.

Allí nunca habría un bonito final.

Quizá podría ser alguna princesa, princesa sin atributos para serlo, princesa sin ningún príncipe encantador, quizá... quizá tan solo era una princesa viviendo algo sin ningún significado.

Princesa sin castillo, tan solo un intento de princesa atrapada en cuatro paredes que parecía que cada vez se hacían más estrechas.

Un día normal para ella, fue algo inmemorable para toda la vida.

Tanto miedo, tanto llanto, tanta angustia... todo eso desapareció.

Al fin y al cabo, alguien había escuchado su voz, alguien había venido a salvarla.

Alguien había destrozado esas frías paredes, le habían dado un lugar el cual podía llamar 'hogar'.

Y hubiera salido un 'fin'.

Pero no.

Aún faltaba algo. Aún faltaba ese motivo que le había hecho que se fuera del reino en el que antes vivía, aún faltaba ese motivo que no pudo hacer cuando la atraparon.

El motivo que le ha llevado a tener que vivir una vida de búsqueda, vida que había sido perdida al ser cuando la pillaron, pero ella... ella daría todo para encontrarlo.

Porque ya no podía perder más de lo que había perdido ya.

Y seguía rezando...

_Padre Nuestro, que estás en el cielo,  
santificado sea tu Nombre;  
venga a nosotros tu reino;  
hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo.  
Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día;  
perdona nuestras ofensas como también  
nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden;  
no nos dejes caer en la tentación,  
y líbranos del mal.  
Amén._

"Yukina..."

"Oh Kazuma..." Se había levantado al ver al chico que acababa de entrar en el templo y se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa. "Buenas tardes."

"Buenas tardes."

"¿Quieres un té?"

"No, no. Yo tan solo... yo... verás venía a darte una cosa..." Entre sus manos había aparecido una pequeña cajita acercándola hacía la chica, la cual después de unos momentos de sorpresa, la cogió y la abrió dejando emitir un gemido de sorpresa.

"Es precioso Kazuma."

"¿Te gusta? ¿Te lo puedo poner?"

Yukina afirmó con la cabeza, haciendo que el pelirrojo nerviosamente intentara meter un pequeño anillo dorado en un dedo de la chica, parando al cabo de un momento para mirarla interrogativamente.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Rezaba por un objetivo, sabía que si ahora le decía que si lo único que haría sería gastar más tiempo sin conseguir nada, pero a la vez, el deseo de estar con el chico que tenía adelante era demasiado fuerte.

"Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano."

"Lo encontraremos juntos."

"Pero..."

"Yo te ayudo a buscarlo y cuando lo encontremos... entonces te lo volveré a... preguntar... ¿vale?"

La chica volvió a afirmar con la cabeza, sabiendo ya la respuesta que daría cuando cumpliera la búsqueda que la había traído dolor como alegría.

Y mientras, un demonio de fuego seguiría mirando a escondidas como la chica iba rezando cada día para la aparición que tanto deseaba y dejaría que sus orejas pudieran escuchar un suave sonido que formaban las últimas palabras del rezo.

Amén.

·······················

N/A: Este último fic no es que tenga que decir el 'no ha salido como quería' simplemente es un '¡NO quería publicar este fic!' ya que tiene BASTANTES similitudes con otros fics. Quería acabar un 'special' fic que tengo comenzado, pero necesitaba buscar unas cuantas cosas en un libro (ya que no es tan fácil como parece) y tiempo es una cosa que hoy me falta. Así que en vista de que he estado toda la mañana 'secuestrada' y cuando regresé tenía poco tiempo, he tenido que coger este para acabar y publicar UU

El 'Padre Nuestro'... ha sido tan gracioso el hecho de ponerlo cuando no sabía (acordaba) de cómo era... suerte que existe el google... así que si, buscado en internet y después escrito con un 'copia y pega' (si, falta de originalidad, supongo) xD

Bueno, último fic del reto, más one-shots... algún día y con más tranquilidad xD Que ya hace tiempo que quiero ir para otras sesiones a probar y con tantas cosas que van apareciendo no acabo de hacer nada y tengo otras cosas más de mi gran lista de 'deberes incompletos por hacer'.

Ja Ne!


End file.
